Naruto Dragneel: El nuevo rey dragon del infierno
by ShinigamiDragnelOtsusuki
Summary: Un niño abandonado por falsas acusaciones, Sera verdad que el alma del niño murio y solo queda la bestia como dicen? o Renacera como el nuevo Dios Dragon y llevar la paz donde la necesiten. God-like Naruto Harem Sharingan Rinegan Poderes Magicos Mokuton Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Dragneel: El nuevo rey dragon del infierno

Capítulo 1

Prologo:

En la parte elevada de una montaña un ser de escamas rojas, ojos rasgados y dientes filosos, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel se encontraba mirando al mundo humano desde que el murió y renació como un dragón de fuego, durante generaciones Natsu miraba al mundo shinobi con una decepción, la corrupción del mismo, cambio el regalo de Hogaromo Otsusuki más conocido como el **Rikudou Sennin** a una era llena de guerra, violencia y muerte. Por ese motivo él pensó que sería mejor buscar un sucesor para proteger y salvar este mundo.

Vaya acabo de sentir la energía del pequeño Indra y Ashura que estará pasando.

Valle del fin durante la pelea de Madara Vs. Hashirama

**Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu, **se escuchó un grito de una persona.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, **la voz de otra persona se escuchaba.

Madara porque haces esto, sabes que sellarlo da balance a las naciones ya que a cada una le entregado un biju y el kyubi es vital para Konoha.

Hashirama esto es un error entregar los bijus como que fueran juguetes crees que no tienen sentimientos, que son unas bestias sin razón, el es mi amigo tanto como tú, pero si debo defenderlos los hare sin duda alguna.

Los dos oponentes se lanzan en una lucha solo de taijutsu mientras madara usaba su gumbai y guadaña mientras Hashirama hacia una sequencias de sellos:

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan,** arboles salían del suelo en un instante aparece kurama y los comienza a destruir con sus garras pero al ver que vienen más árboles el lanza un potente rugido destruyéndolosacto seguido Hashirama invoca unas armas de un pergamino lanzándolas a Madara el cual al ser golpeado, con una técnica del sharingan el vuelve el tiempo por unos instantes adivinado la trayectoria y esquivándolos.

Hashirama estando cansado decide hacer su último ataque:

**Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu,** unos brazos de madera atraparon a Kurama después haciendo otra secuencia de sellos:

**Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu,** creando un domo de madera para deterner al kyubi hasta sellarlo.

Madara al ver a su amigo inconsciente se lanza al ataque pero hashirama transformando su mano en madera lo agarra y lo golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Lo siento viejo amigo dijo Madara antes de caer y cerrar sus ojos.

Natsu miro con fascinación como era la pelea entre dos titanes al ver todo el daño del valle.

5 días después 

Madara despertó en una habitación todo vendado, su gumbai y guadaña reposaban a un lado de su cama.

No deberías moverte dijo una voz detrás de madara, cuando Madara volteo a ver encontró a su vista con la más hermosa mujer que haya visto. Una kunoichi de Uzu por lo que vio en su hitai-ate como todo Uzumaki tenía el cabello rojo, una nariz pequeña, su cara era angular, unos hermosos orbes violetas y una hermasa sonrisa.

Cómo te llamas le pregunto ella con una melodiosa voz.

Me llamo Madara. Uchiha madara ex-líder del clan Uchiha y Co-fundador Konoha .

Y tú? Le pregunto Madara

Madoka, Uzumaki Madoka un placer conocerte Madara-kun le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a Madara.

6 años después

Madara se había retirado del negocio shinobi se casó con Madoka y ella estaba embarazada era el día más feliz para él, pero una noticia que le dieron lo dejo triste pues su esposa padecía de una enfermedad que al dar a luz ella iba a morir, por primera vez en años incluso después de la Muerte de su hermano Madara lloro. Cunado nació la niña Madara le coloco un sello para que no despertara el sharingan y que viva una vida feliz en la aldea del remolino con el clan Uzumaki, mientras él se dedicaba a viajar por todas las Naciones Elementales, se trasplanto sangre de Hashirama haciéndole despertar el **Rinnegan **aprendiendo muchas más técnicas y también magia cuando llego a Earth land.

Años más tarde

La aldea de Konoha una de las aldeas más fuertes se encontraban en problemas puesto que un zorro gigante de nueve colas los atacaba, el Yondaime hokage Senju Minato se encontraba luchando contra el biju ya que "Madara Uchiha" lo estaba controlando, en su invocación Gamabunta el heredero Senju luchaba esquivando las garras del zorro, mientras se preguntaba cómo pudo suceder esto.

[Flashback]

Minato se encontraba con su esposa en unan cueva alejada del pueblo, para que no haya dificultades en caso que el sello falle, después de nacer los primeros dos niños: un niño con cabello rubio mechones rojos y negros, ojo violeta y el otro azul, y marcas en las mejillas como bigotes su nombre es Uzumaki-Senju"Uchiha"Naruto.

Segundo era una niña de ojos azules, cabellos rojos su nombre es Uzumaki-Senju Kasumi

El otro es un niño de cabello rubio y ojos violetas su nombre Uzumaki-Senju Arashi.

En ese instante un enmascarado con una túnica negra agarro a Arashi y amenazo a Minato con que se separe de Kushina o lo iba a matar, al agarrar a Arashi el enmascarado desaparecio con Kushina en un vórtice.

[kai]

Minato con dolor tuvo que volver a sellar kyubi en sus hijos, invocando al shinigami, al ver a los niños se encontró con una sorpresa al ver al joven Naruto ya que tenía una cantidad de chakra el cual sería el más poderoso al crecer.

Cuando minato le dio la orden de sellar el shinigami le perdonó la vida, al ver a sus hijo sus ojos se llenaron de espanto al ver como chakra rojizo salía de Naruto y sus ojos eran como el kyubi, Minato miro al bebe con enojo pues para él, kyubi se había apoderado del cuerpo de su hijo.

Cuando llego a la torre Hokage el anuncio en la sala del consejo que el Kyubi fue sellado en sus dos hijos y que el alma fue sellado en el hijo mayor en seguida se escucharon gritos de los civiles

DEMONIO!

MATEN AL KYUBI

LIBEREN EL ALMA DEL HIJO DEL YONDAIME

MATENLO

Silencio dijo Sarutobi al ver como los civiles querían condenar a muerte a un bebe, Minato reacciona estas tratando de matar a tu propio hijo, es que no entiendes lo que haces. Claro que si Sarutobi el no es mi hijo es solo un demonio.

_Hashirama sensei, Tobirama sensei la aldea ha dejado el concepto de la voluntad del fuego, creo que mi selección de sucesor fue equivocada._

Mientras Hiruzen pensaba en el pequeño Naruto apareció un collar de 6 magatamas el cual fue un regalo de Kaguya Otsusuki a.k.a Shinigami para el chico de la profecía.

[Naruto Mindscape]

Kurama no se creía lo que escuchaba como el Yondaime puede ser tan imbécil para tratar de condenar a muerte a su propio hijo, pero él no iba a permitir que muera el legado de su padre ya que el chico era la re-encarnación de Indra y Ashura los hijos de su padre por ende sus hermanos y chico original de la profecía, y nieto de su amigo Madara, Kurama supo que Kushina era hija de Madara cuando reviso su ADN y encontra un sello de suspensión de Kekei genkai el cual suprimía su sharingan y el de sus hijos pero al parecer su contenedor tenia chakra tan poderoso que no le afecto y el joven puede desbloquear su sharingan.

[Mundo Real]

Mientras eso sucedía Minato mando a Naruto a una celda con un anbu pero Sarutobi le pidió que él iba a llevarlo a otro lado donde lo quieran Minato intento distraerlo para matar al bebe ya que temía si es que era adoptado, y los trillizos se juntan alguna vez el kyubi vaya a recuperar su poder, pero un acto de reflejos Sarutobi esquivo y patio a Minato en la cara desapareciendo en un sunshin dejando al Yondaime furioso.

Atrápenlo es un traidor se ha llevado al chico kyubi grito Minato, todos los anbus salieron a buscar al Sandaime.

[Con Sarutobi y desconocido]

Hiruzen se encontraba corriendo con el bebe en brazos, llego hasta un claro y se puso a descansar, a Naruto lo oculto en un árbol y el siguió corriendo hasta perderse, Naruto empezó a llorar pero una voz lo tranquilizo era la voz de un joven que no lucia más de 17 años con pelo rosa, una bufanda alrededor del cuello, una camisa sin una manga, unos pantalones blancos anchos, sandalias cafés y llevaba un símbolo en su hombro, así es él es Natsu Dragneel.

Al fin te eh encontrado mi sucesor aunque me da tristeza como la ignorancia humana te ha condenado pero renacerás como un DIOS DRAGON MI HIJO NARUTO DRAGNNEL…..

N/A Esta es mi nueva historia aceptando el reto de joakiin-14 espero que les guste aun no estoy seguro si es un harem o no pero en futuros capítulos se los comunicare.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Dragneel: El nuevo rey dragon del infierno

Capítulo 2

Konoha (8 años después)

En la torre del hokage se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos azules su vestimenta consistía en un mono azul con el espiral Uzumaki, chaleco jounnin, sobre eso estaba una capa blanca con llamas rojas con el kanji (**四代目火影**)Senju Minato aun después del sellado del kyubi sigue luciendo aun en sus 25 años, a su lado se encontraba una mujer peli-roja, con ojos violetas, pechos copa D-D, viste con el uniforme estándar de los jounnins, como su esposo desde el ataque del kyubi no parece haber envejecido luciendo aun en sus 22 años.

El kage y la jounnin veían las fotos de su familia con alegría después de todo eran los niños de la profecía como lo dijo Jiraiya.

[Flashback]

Minato se encontraba combatiendo con su enemigo mortal y no no era un batallón de Iwa era algo mucho peor "EL PAPELEO" (tan tan tannnn, hey buenos efectos de sonido).

Veo que sigues con el papeleo eh Minato.

Sensei que hace aquí, creí que hacías tu investigación. Minato ayer fui invocado en Mt. Myoubuku por el viejo sapo y me conto de una profecía acerca del revolucionario que va a salvar el mundo y dice así:

_**Marcado después de una tragedia donde un ser ataco su hogar, dado el poder desde nacimiento el mundo salvara o destruirá, hijo de dos grandes héroes, la salvación o la perdición están en sus manos, entrenado por personas con un poder inimaginable, el balance del mundo cae en él, cuando en el mundo caiga las oscuridad solo el fuego del Rey Dragón traerá paz al mundo armado con el conocimiento del Rikudou Sennin, la oscuridad será destruida.**_

Que significa con el poder del Rey dragón?

No lo sé Minato pero creo que significa algún contrato legendario solo el tiempo lo dirá, bueno ahora me iré a mi investigación dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

[Kai]

Minato y Kushina entrenaban a sus hijos en sus artes Kasumi entrenaba en el kenjutsu del clan Uzumaki y Arashi entrenaba en el hiarashin y rasengan, en sus corazones ellos sienten que han perdido algo importante pero no hacen caso porque el demonio se los arrebato.

[Con Naruto]

En los 8 años el pequeño Naruto ha crecido desde su huida de konoha, en ese lapso descubrió las verdades acerca de su escape ya que Kurama le conto todo desde la profecía hasta como sus padres quisieron matarlo eso lo destruyo bastante emocionalmente, después de que descubrió todo conoció a sus abuelos en su mindscape.

[Flashback Midscape]

A los 8 años Naruto Senju Uzumaki había sido invocado en su mente por su biju.

Drip...Drip…Drip

D..donde estoy se preguntó Naruto ya que no se encontraba con su padre sino en una alcantarilla.

Por aquí Kit, dijo una voz aunque demoniaca sonaba suave.

Q..quien eres le pregunto naruto, acercándose a una jaula dorada con una papel al medio con el kanji "Sello" unos ojos rojos, con las pupilas rasgadas se abrieron, fijándose bien miro a un zorro gigante, con orejas grandes, pero lo que le lleno de asombro eran sus colas 9 para ser exactos.

Mientras tanto kurama pensaba como presentarse, como el rey de los bijus o como lo hace ese sannin de los sapos. Una vez decidido empezó hacer una especie de danza:

De Norte a Sur soy aquel que todos temen

Con un movimiento de mis colas puedo destruir ciudades o paisajes

Creado por el sabio y criado por el pueblo

El más kawaii de los bijus y popular.

En ese instante fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar por atrás, Naruto juro hasta ver unas versiones chibis del zorro gritando por mas pirotecnia, para la presentación.

El gran Kyubi no Kitsune KKKUUUURRRRRAAAMMMA a tu servicio.

Termino la danza con los brazos abiertos mientras su nombre salía atrás de el en rojo, de donde salió nadie lo sabe.

Naruto solo pudo mirar con una gota en su cabeza como el gran Kyubi hacia estos espectáculos y no era un demonio en busca de destrucción y sed de sangre sino alguien que le gusta dormir mucho y perezoso llegando a holgazán pero nada más.

Bueno, porque no le pasa esto a ese saninn cuando hace sus introducciones taaaannn malas.

En fin kit siento por lo que te paso antes dijo el zorro con una mirada de tristeza, él había sido amigo de Mito después de que le sellara en ella. Siempre la veía alegre con sus experimentos en sellos siempre hablaban cuando estaban aburridos, pero después paso algo que ni el mismo sabio pudo evitar el tiempo, cuando el sello estaba a punto de romperse Mito lo libero para que nadie lo controle. En una noche mientras regresaba a su cueva, un hombre vendado parte de la cara y un enmascarado me pusieron en un genjutsu para atacar tu aldea lo siento gaki.

No es tu culpa Kurama-san, es solo del que te hizo eso pero voy entrenar para volverme más fuerte y proteger a mis seres queridos, Kurama sabes si tengo otra familia a parte de mi padre Natsu.

…..0_0

…Kurama…

L. siento Gaki pero tienes a tus padres biológicos y dos hermanos.

P..pero porque no estoy con ellos

Todo fue mi culpa si no hubiera atacado tu aldea estarías con ellos, pero al invocar al shinigami tu padre para sellarme, ella le perdonó la vida al parecer algo de ti le intereso pero tus padres al regresarte a mirar vio como mi chakra se acoplaba en ti y tomo que yo te había matado y tomado tu cuerpo, entonces el sandaime hokage desafiando las ordenes de tu padre acerca de la ejecución te agarro en sus brazos y corrió fuera de la aldea, para salvarte mintió que te había matado el mismo por la pérdida de su esposa y de ahí apareció Natsu y te llevo con él.

N..no es tu culpa Kurama-san dijo entre lloriqueos, es la culpa de esos dos que nuestra vida asido así, prometo que seré fuerte para derrotarlos y superare a mi padr….. no superare a Minato y a sus hijos como el shinobi más poderoso que haya existido.

Me gusta tu determinación dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos al regresar a mirar una luz les hizo cerrar sus ojos y al desaparecer había una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, también tenía un pelo muy largo el cual tocaba el suelo de color blanco. Algo del más notable, eran los dos cuernos que salían como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como también dos marcas, sus ojos son de color blanco, además posee un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas son muy cortas y finas, lleva un lápiz labial de tonalidad oscura en los labios, además de que tiene unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tiene esmalte oscuro, lleva un kimono de princesa de cuello alto que fue adornado con una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono.

K...Kaguya-sama se inclinó kurama que hace aquí en la mente del gaki cuestiono el zorro.

Vine a mirar cómo se encontraba el "NIÑO DE LA PROFECIA" además que le tengo un regalo.

Que regalo Kaguya-san dijo el chico con mucha emoción.

De su mano salió un orbe azul y otro rojo flotando, una luz blanca salió de ellas y en su lugar había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre lucia en sus 40 años tenía el cabello negro azabache, ojos negros vestía con una armadura roja con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, la mujer vestía con un kimono azul con unos remolinos en los bordes, usa unas sandalias negras ninjas, cabello rojo largo y unos ojos violetas.

Naruto-kun dijo kaguya te presento a tus abuelos Madara Uchiha Y Madoka Uzumaki, naruto tenía los ojos como platos él era el nieto de Uchiha Madara, el único shinobi que podía ir pie a pie con el shodaime Hokage obviamente hizo lo que cualquier chico a su edad haría se desmayó.

[7 minutos después]

Naruto se despierta, Kurama no lo podrás creer soñé que el shinigami me presentaba a mis abuelos y era el legendario Uchiha Madara jaja podrás creerlo, dijo naruto buscando a su inquilino.

Ehh Kurama donde estas decía Naruto.

Yo! dijo un pequeño zorro que se encontraba jugando shogi con el Uchiha, mientras su abuela tomaba el té con Kaguya.

N..no era un sueño verdad pregunto el rubio.

Nooo dijeron, todos en coro, bien Naruto-kun el motivo de traerlos es para que ellos te entrenen en las artes del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha, Kurama-kun aquí él te enseñara técnicas del clan Senju y Magia ya que él tiene la mayoría del conocimiento de mi hijo Hogaromo en esas artes, una luz resplandeciente apareció en la mano de kaguya entregándole un bastón el cual le perteneció a Rikoudo Sennin, esto es de mi hijo como su reencarnación sabrás como utilizarlo, cuando sea necesario, ahora me despido dijo kaguya desapareciendo del mindscape.

[Kai]

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó contándole todo a Natsu el cual tuvo muchas reacciones desde enojo, tristeza, sorpresa, felicidad.

Bien Naruto, iniciaremos tu entrenamiento en las artes del Dragón Slayer, y una vez terminado, tendrás mis recuerdos, habilidades y mi título como Dragón de fuego, ya que a la edad de 16 años harás tu ascensión a Rey Dragón, donde tú serás la luz de la oscuridad y yo me reuniré con mis amigos en la otra vida.

Así Naruto empezó su entrenamiento con sus 3 senseis en las mañanas hacia entrenamiento físico, corría 7 vueltas el campo de entrenamiento, seguido por 100 lagartijas y 100 flexiones lo cual, si no acababa tendría que empezar de cero.

[Dos años después]

Naruto finalizo su tort… digo entrenamiento con Natsu ahora media 5ft2 grande para la edad de 10 años, había progresado tanto como dragón Slayer como shinobi, su abuelo le enseño su técnica firma **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**, y a los 8 años gano su sharingan y a los 9 desarrollo los 3 tomoes, ganándose el símbolo de los Uchihas en su ropa, parte del rito de todo niño Uchiha, antes de la edad de 10 años Naruto sufrió un ataque por parte de un shinobi renegado de Iwa, cual buscaba venganza al yondaime por el asesinato de su hermana en la 3 guerra shinobi, cuando salió a entrenar cerca de su hogar en un bosque si no fuera por Natsu que llego a tiempo, el trauma llevo a Naruto desbloquear su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno directamente ya que al ser Senju-Uchiha de sangre pura no necesita algún trasplante de ojos.

Naruto, Naruto Natsu gritaba mientras agitaba su mano al frente de los ojos de Naruto.

NAAAARRRRUUUUTTTOOO grito Natsu con un tic.

Si no te mueves no habrá Ramen por un año, y dangos por dos meses.

QUUUEE dijo Naruto con ojos como platos, no puedes hacerme esto otou-san el Dios del Ramen se va a poner furioso- dattabayo además Ramen es la comida celestial y los fideos de la esperanza, además lo que dices es blasfemia, acércate tou-san Naruto le dijo al acercarse Natsu, Naruto le susurro el ramen tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes mientras decía esto Naruto discretamente con la ayuda de Madara y Kurama, en la cual Natsu no se dio cuenta, pero juro a ver visto un monstro de ramen con un letrero de culpable detrás del árbol.

Durante todo el año siguiente Naruto aprendió Fuinjutsu con la ayuda de su abuela Madoka, ahora es nivel 5 de 10 en nivel medio en el estándar Uzumaki y maestro de sellos normal aunque sus abuelos le recomiendan ir a Uzusho para seguir aprendiendo de sellos.

[Konoha]

En un lugar del bosque de la muerte un hombre vendado se dirigía a una de sus basa de raíz, de la nada dos anbus se acercan y se arrodillan Danzo-sama no habido noticias del kyubi Jinchuriki desde su desaparición hace 10 años que vamnos hacer señor.

Por el momento nada Taki tiene su Jinchuriki si todo sale bien podremos secuestrarla y acondicionarla para que sirva Konoha, si el Yondaime no hubiera sido tonto, hubiéramos tenido un jinchuriki hibrido entre Senju-Uchiha.

Uchiha señor, pero los hijos del Yondaime no tienen el sharingan como pueden ser Uchihas.

La verdad nadie lo sabe ni kushina tampoco, pero ella es la única hija de Uchiha Madara y la razón de no despertar el Dōjutsu es porque Madar lo sello al nacer, pero el jinchuriki era el único con las cantidades de chakra capaz de romper el sello.

[Regreso con Naruto]

Naruto dijo Natsu prepárate ya que iremos a Uzusho para que aprendas los secretos de tu clan tanto como kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu y el taijutsu que te servirá aparte del Interceptor de los Uchihas.

N/A: Gomen, gomen,gomen por la tardanza mi laptop se descompuso y mis historias estaban ahí, prometo subirlas más seguidas dejen sus reviews si les gusto mi historia.

Ps: En el próximo capítulo se mostrara parte de los poderes del sharingan de naruto, llegada a Uzusho y descubrimientos.

Aun no estoy seguro del contrato de invocación darle a Naruto, si se queda, con los dragones o con los zorros o Madara le paso su contrato a Naruto en ese caso cual seria la invocación,


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Dragneel: El Nuevo Rey Dragon Del Infierno

Una mañana hermosa se encontraban dos personas caminado en medio del bosque uno era un chico de 12 años cabello negro largo con mechones rojos que lo cubría un ojo, vestía unos pantalones anbus negros, sandalias ninjas negras, un collar de 9 magatamas se encontraba en su cuello, una camiseta negra con un chibi-zorro dando el símbolo de la paz y sobre ella se encontraba una gabardina roja con el Kanji "Dragón", y sobresaliendo un Gunbai blanco con 3 tomoes en él.

El otro sujeto era un joven que aparentaba los 18 años con cabello rosa, una bufanda, pantalones abultados crema y sandalias cafés sobre ello llevaba puesto una gabardina blanca.

Ellos eran Natsu Dragnel y Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha Dragnel, el dúo padre e hijo se encontraban en el bosque que limita el país del fuego con Nami, en medio de su camino escuchó un grito de alguien que pedía ayuda, llegando al lugar se encontró con una escena que lo dejó en shock y en segundos comenzó a soltar su Instinto asesino (Ki por killer intent en inglés) unos bandidos se encontraban tratando de abusar de una mujer de cabello gris y piel canela, rompiendo su kimono vieron que ella usaba un sujetador blanco que trataban de quitárselo.

Mabui simplemente no tenía la mejor de las suertes ya que fue enviada a una misión hacia Konoha a conocer a su futuro esposo Senju-Uzumaki Arashi, cuando lo conoció simplemente se decepciono de verlo. El heredero Senju simplemente era un mimado con un ego del tamaño de Kumo, mientras platicaba con el Yondaime se dio cuenta que simplemente el compromiso no funcionaría así que decidió regresar a su aldea en su camino se encontró con unos bandidos y como antigua kunoichi rango jounnin pudo acabar con la mayoría pero por sorpresa uno de ellos tenía sellos supresores de chackra que la dejaron débil.

Todo esto recordaba cuando uno de los sujetos salió disparado contra un árbol dejándole inconsciente. Al mirar se encontró con un chico similar al hijo del Yondaime, pero en sus ojos había humildad, y una chispad de inocencia la cual hizo que la chica se sonroje.

Muchas gracias por salvarme soy Mabui secretaria del Raikage.

No hay de qué no podría dejar que una mujer tan linda sea dañada por unos bandidos dijo con su clásica sonrisa haciéndole sonrojar más a la chica. Por cierto me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha Dragnel.

Dime Naruto-kun no tienes alguna relación con el Hokage y su esposa le preguntó inocentemente, según tengo entendido la esposa del Hokage Kushina es una Uzumaki, pero tú tienes el cabello negro con mechones rojos y tienes el mismo apellido que ella.

No! Dijo nervioso, no los conozco solo llevo el apellido de mis abuelos, mi abuela era Uzumaki y mi abuelo Uchiha.

Porque no vas a Konoha de pronto tengas familia allá digo el clan Uchiha o con el Hokage le preguntó Mabui.

Tal vez lo haga después de mi viaje de entrenamiento, por cierto toma le dijo dándole su gabardina no creo que como estas puedas viajar.

Gr…acias dijo tímidamente para luego salir de ahí con velocidad chunnin de regreso a Kumo.

NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER! Gritó el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta de regreso con su padre Natsu quien se encontraba con un chibi-zorro peleando por un trozo de carne.

Basta ya! Kurama este pedazo es mío tú ya comiste el tuyo con rapidez no es mi culpa, mientras Kurama se encontraba halando el pedazo con su hocico.

BASTA! Grito Naruto pero no se detenían cansado de la terquedad de sus compañeros ;

_**Wōtā Suraisā, **_Naruto los ataca con poderosas ráfagas a presión Natsu y Kurama al mirar la técnica la esquivó pero la presión fue tan alta que comenzó a cortar las rocas.

Gaki! Dijo Kurama casi me das y regresa a mirar al pedazo de carne para ver que ya no hay, Kurama se pone a llorar al ver que su comida se ha ido.

NAAARRUUUTTTTOOO! Grito un furioso Kurama, simplemente Naruto le tenía miedo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva Shinigami. Natsu simplemente tenía una gota en la nuca al ver como un zorro del tamaño de un perro golpeaba a su hijo adoptivo.

Como -Bam- te atreves-Bam- a destruir-Bam-mi comida-Bam, eran los gritos del zorro mientras golpeaba al rubio con un ¿sartén? Que ni el zorro sabe de dónde sacó.

Después de 5 minutos de castigo vemos al pobre rubio con chichón sobre otro chichón, bueno si ya acabaron es hora de ir hacia Uzu que el alma de Madara y Madoka nos están esperando allá para tu entrenamiento.

[3 días después]}

Natsu, Naruto y Kurama se encontraban en Nami donde veían era un pueblito tranquilo con muchos civiles, mientras decidieron ir a un restaurante para comer y descansar antes de continuar su viaje.

Bienvenidos señores como les puedo ayudar dijo el dueño pero después regresó a mirar a Kurama y con pena les dijo. Lo siento pero no pueden traer animales reglas del lugar.

Bueno Naruto solo queda una opción y lo sabes dijo a Natsu mirando seriamente al Uzumaki.

Lo sé Tou-san dijo igual serio el joven.

_**COMO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO A MÍ AL GRAN Y GALANTE KURAMA!**_, les gritó el zorro desde afuera _**NATSU, NARUTO ME LA PAGARAN! HEY OIGAN ME ESCUCHAN.**_ __

_**VIIEEJJOOO OOTTRROO PPLLAATTOO!**_ Grita al unísono padre e hijo dentro del local.

_**MALDITOS NO SE ACABEN LA CARNE, QUE YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO NARUTO JURO QUE ME DESQUITARÉ EN TU ENTRENAMIENTO Y TU NATSU ROMPERÉ TUS REVISTAS ICHA-ICHA QUE GUARDAS EN TU COBERTOR YA VERÁN LA VENGANZA SERÁ DULCE KUKUKU.**_

Unas personas veían al "inocente zorrito" atado e iban a ayudarlo pero después de escucharlo hablar se asustaron y lo dejaron.

Naruto tenía un tic en su ojo, activando su Rinnegan _**Tendō:**_ _**Banshō Ten'in**_, el pequeño zorro fue atraído por Naruto hacia el estante de comida sin que el dueño se diera cuenta y a una gran velocidad le metía carnes, sopas, vegetales a su boca cosa que no le dio ni un respiro para tragar lo que tenía, después de la comilona que se pegó Kurama se podía ver al zorro hinchado como pelota de playa pero con unos ojos que mostraban satisfacción de haber comido.

Para que aprendas a no gritar cuando te dejamos fuera escuchaste Kurama.

¿Kurama? Cuando regresó a mirar se encontró que el gran biju rey de los demonios durmiendo con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz, mientras decía cosas sobre una sexi Matatabi en ropa interior modelando para él, quien diría que el gran Kyubi es un pervertido pensó para sí Naruto.

Cuando Natsu le informo que ya había adquirido una pequeña embarcación para dirigirse a Uzu esta tarde.

El clima en el mar era tranquilo hasta que el dueño de la embarcación le dijo que ahí estaba las islas pero no podía llevarles más cerca ya que las corrientes destruirían su embarcación. Ellos contestaron que no hay problema que caminarían desde el barco.

Caminaron por unos 40 minutos cuando llegaron a ver tierra pero había unos remolinos que no les dejaba el paso hacia la isla principal, viendo que no podían asar Natsu le dijo que tirara un poco de su sangre hacia el agua, haciendo caso lo que dijo su padre adoptivo lo hizo y los muros de agua simplemente pararon para dejarles el paso el dúo.

Cuando llegaron encontraron con una hermosa isla llena de árboles de tipo de vegetación, en el medio de todo se apreciaba una puerta con el remolino que Naruto siempre vestía junto con su emblema del clan Uchiha.

Clan Uzumaki ¡Eh! Fueron los más honestos y poderoso shinobis que hayan existido nunca nadie tuvieron los mismos valores que un Uzumaki tenía en proteger a su gente más que unos edificios.

Caminado por la ciudad se veían a los edificios destruidos, miles de casa en escombros y lo que parecería un pequeño parquecito. En medio de la ciudad encontró una torre grande de color azul con el Kanji "Uzumaki" en él.

Poniéndose al frente de la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta tenía un sello para impedir que nadie del clan Uzumaki entrara, con un kunai Naruto se hizo una cortada y poniéndola sobre la puesta un fuerte destello cubrió su visión hasta que un clic indicó que la puerta estaba abierta.

Entrando se encontraron con un gran pasillo donde se veía que estaba bien decorado digno de un kage, Natsu encontró un sello debajo de uno de las gavetas del escritorio donde había un pergamino algo viejo.

_**QUERIDO DESCENDIENTE TAL VES TE PREGUNTES QUIEN SOY PUES MI NOMBRE HA SIDO OLVIDADO DE LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES DESPUES DE LA GUERRA DE LOS CLANES POR ESE MOTIVO CAMBIE MI NOMBRE A KAZAMA UZUMAKI Y ME CONVERTÍ EN EL NINDAIME UZUKAGE, COMO VERAS EL CLAN UZUMAKI ES DESCENDIENTE DIRECTO DEL SABIO DE LOS 6 CAMINOS Y ES POR ESO QUE TUVE UNA VISIÓN ANTES DE MI MUERTE: NACIDO DE DOS PODEROSOS NINJAS, HIJO DEL RAYO Y LA MUERTE ROJA, ABANDONADO POR QUIENES LE DEBÍAN DAR AMOR Y COMPRESIÓN, SIENDO ADOPTADO POR EL DRAGÓN DEL INFIERNO. MAL DEL PASADO REGRESARÁ CON LA INTENCIÓN DE ESCLAVIZAR, EL LEGADO DE LA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE Y EL SABIO DE LOS OJOS ANILLADOS SE LEVANTARA A LUCHAR Y SALVARA A LA HUMANIDAD PERO SI FALLA NO HABRÁ UN FUTURO DONDE VIVIR.**_

_**ES POR ESO JOVEN UZUMAKI HAS ORGULLOSO A TUS ANTEPASADOS EN TUS MANOS ESTÁN LOS LEGADOS MÁS FUERTES, JUNTANDO LOS RETRATOS EN ORDEN ENCONTRARAS ALGO QUE TE HARÁ MUCHO MÁS FUERTE DALE SU USO ADECUADO.**_

_**NINDAIME UZUKAGE: KAZAMA UZUMAKI.**_

Natsu se quedó sim palabras al parecer el Uzukage sabía acerca de la existencia de Naruto pero si dice un mal del pasado no sé si se refiere al Juubi, mientras pensaba que podía ser sus ojos se abrieron como platos al saber quién puede ser el mal del que habla.

[Flashback]

Hogaromo y Homura Ootsusuki se encontraban cansados después de la pelea contra el Juubi, mientras descansaban Homura se paró y atacó a Hogaromo.

Homura que crees que haces hermano, no ves que se abrirán nuestras heridas si no descansamos ¡ESCÚCHAME! Homura reacciona.

JAJAJAJA de verdad crees que soy tú patético hermano menor ¡NOO! Yo tomé su cuerpo y sus memorias para mí Ningen mientras sellaste parte de mi alma el resto destruyó la de tu hermano dejándome a mí como el nuevo dueño. __

Mierda pensó Juubi/Homura mi alma no se acopla a este cuerpo humano no tendré mi máximo poder hasta después de algunos milenios. Hogaromo aprovechando de la debilidad de su ex-hermano aprovechó para realizar un jutsu para sellarlo.

_**Shōton: Kesshō Gokakurō **_un pilar enorme cantidad de cristales se formaban dentro de la tierra la cual comenzó a formar una prisión para sellar a Homura/Juubi dentro y con unos últimos sellos de mano colocó unas runas mágicas que evitaría que despierte pronto. Mientras lágrimas caían de los ojos del salvador al ver su otou-to ser sellado.

[Fin del Flashback]

Naruto si lo que pienso es real y solo la advertencia del pergamino me lo confirmó un enemigo muy poderoso vendrá y tendrás que derrotarlo para que no cause ningún mal.

Organizando los retratos de los Uzukage un resplandor se formó por la habitación. ¡Runas! Pero como si para hacerlas requieren el uso de magia, un pasadizo se abrió detrás del escritorio mostrando un lugar oculto, cuando pasaron encontraron con un lugar lleno de oro, piedras preciosas, diamantes todo Kurama estaba en el suelo agradeciendo a Kami por tan maravilloso regalo ahora sí vivirá como un rey y no como una mascota.

Bien dijo que dentro de esto se encuentra algo que me ayudará a vencer a mi enemigo pero me pregunto qué cosa será. Sin darse cuenta una voz femenina le llamo para que fuera donde estaba.

_**Por aquí joven amo siga mi voz!**_ Dijo una voz que hipnotizaba al Uzumaki. Poco a poco se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

_**Sabía que vendría por mi amo!**_, cuando se acercó al objeto se encontró con una guadaña, dicha guadaña tenía el mango rojo como escamas de un dragón que parecían una cuerda la cual se conectaban a su cuerpo, el filo era de color negro con plateado y llevaba grabado con el kanji "muerte" detrás del filo se encontraba la imagen de una calavera con los ojos rojos la cual le enrosca una serpiente en los filos.

Wow! Dijo Naruto es preciosa, ya se te llamaré "_**Shibakariki no tamashī" **_que te parece te gusta. La hoz emitió un brillo rojizo dando la señal que le encantaba ese nombre, desde ahora seremos compañeros de batalla.

[Midscape]__

Vaya no he venido aquí desde que liberé a Kurama pero porque se ve mucho más diferente que lo que era antes ni modo simplemente continuó caminado hasta que se encontró con una mujer demasiado hermosa la cual vestía un traje demasiado provocativo que resaltaban sus bellos atributos desde sus redondos pechos copa F hasta su bien formado y redondo trasero.

Estaba usando un traje rojo fino apegado a su figura que mostraba unas hermosas torneadas piernas, su cabellos gris y fino la cual salían unos pequeños cuernos negros, un rostro perfecto con unos labios carnosos, unos ojos rasgados de unos hermosos color violeta, usaba en sus manos unos guantes al estilo anbu con unas afiladas garras zapatos rojos de tacón rojos detrás de ella una cola negra que terminaba en su espalda, detrás de unas alas negras en forma de ángel.

_**Mucho gusto mi joven amo mi nombre es Lilith! Y soy el espíritu de su guadaña**_ dijo de manera seductora que lo sonrojo bastante.

Lindo nombre Lilith-chan soy Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha espero que nos llevemos bien, pero si tu nombre es Lilith no podría llamarte__"Shibakariki no tamashī".

_**¡Claro que si joven amo ese es el nombre que le dio a mi forma de arma pero me puede llamar Lilith aquí!.**_

En ese instante Naruto comienza a brillar y desaparece de su Mindscape, fuera de él Natsu se encontraba frente a Naruto junto con Kurama viendo preocupado cuando Naruto agarró la hoz, simplemente se paró y continuó investigando hasta que encontraron un sello y unas runas dentro del mismo.

¿Pero qué es esto? Dijo al poner chakra y un poco de magia cuando brilló un dragón cayó del tejado Natsu se quedó con la quijada en el suelo al ver el dragón ya que él había luchado contra aquel dragón.

¡Acnología! Gritó, pero como si se supone que él murió hace millones de años que hace aquí espero que no se despierte.

Pero para mala fortuna del pelirrosa el dragón abre uno de sus ojos para encontrarse con Natsu y un Naruto encima de su espalda tratando de despertarlo.

_**NINGEN PARA QUÉ ME DESPIERTAS! EH PERO SI ES EL CHICLE CON PATAS MMM TU NOMBRE ES NATU, NOOO NASTU, NO YA ME ACORDÉ ES SANTU.**_

Con un tic en el ojo Natsu simplemente levantó su voz gritándole: **MI NOMBRE ES NATSU MALDITA LAGARTIJA SUBDESARROLLADA.**

_**COMO QUE LAGARTIJA, MALDITO MOCOSO RESPETA QUE ALMENOS IGNEL ANTES DE GOLPEARME ME RESPETABA.**_

Naruto simplemente tenía una gotita en el ojo al ver como su padre y el dragón se lanzaba insultos como niños pequeños.

_**¡CHICLE!**_

**¡LAGARTIJA!**

_**¡FLAMA AMBULANTE!**_

**¡CRANEO NEGRO!**

Naruto arto de tanto usando su velocidad superior apareció encima de Acnología y Natsu _**Uzumaki Reppū(**_una variación de la versión de Maito Gai solo que en Uzumaki) golpeándoles y mandándoles contra el suelo a ambos contrincantes.

_**¡Auch/Itai!**_ ambos se quejaron al recibir el golpe por parte de Naruto.

Parecen niños pequeños por Kami ambos son los seres más antiguos del continente elemental así que comportasen o lo haré a la fuerza.

Wow! Dijo Naruto que fue lo que me pasó nunca pensé hablar de esa manera hahaha pero bueno quería saber porque se pusieron a pelear apenas se vieron.

_**EL EMPEZÓ/**_EL EMPEZÓ.

_**NO TÚ/**_NO TÚ.

_**PARA DE IMITARME/**_ PARA DE IMITARME.

_**BASTA/**_BASTA.

Bien si no paran los haré parar a la fuerza _**Yōso kurōmu: Kurōmudoragon (1),**_ la tierra comenzó a temblar un dragón plateado salió de la nada y se dirigía al dúo, pero como pudieron lo esquivaron.

Acnología simplemente se rio y dijo bien te entrenaré porque me agrada tu actitud ningen haha que comience tu tortur…. entrenamiento, si eso entrenamiento creo que mi edad ya me afecta.

Naruto simplemente tuvo un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de su nuevo sensei, pensando para si Kami si me amas no me dejes con este psicópata.

[2 años después]

El tiempo que Naruto pasó en Uzu la paso entrenando todo lo que tenía más Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, y muchas más claramente estaba al nivel de su abuelo y Hashirama cuando estaban en su prima.

Naruto al trerminar su entrenamiento con Natsu y Acnología decidió recorrer el continente para ganar experiencia en todo. Vestía como su padre en honor a él solo que usaba una camisa negra debajo de su chaleco con el emblema de Fairy Tail, junto con los pantalones crema y las sandalias cafés, además de portar el collar que le fue regalado por su ancestro

Naruto se encontraba en un claro descansando de su viaje cuando se acordó de su padre y los momentos que pasó con él hasta que decidió darle a Naruto su puesto como el dragón del Infierno después de su última batalla de entrenamiento.

[Flashback Naruto 15 años]

Golpes y terremotos se sentían en la pequeña isla en un lugar se encontraba un chico de 18 años con el cabello rosa y en el otro un chico de cabello negro con puntas rojas de 15 años, ambos se encontraban cansados pues ya llevaban más de 3 horas seguidas de entrenamiento.

Listo Naruto un último golpe para acabar ya que ambos nos encontramos cansados.

Bien tou-san.

_**Raienryū no Hoko**_, gritó Natsu.

_**Fūton: Ryūjin Rasengan**_, Naruto creó un Rasengan en forma de un dragón de viento.

Ambas técnicas colisionaron buscando quien de las dos era la más fuerte, Naruto colocaba más chakra al rasengan mientras Natsu le colocaba más poder mágico.

Padre e hijo iban cediendo cuando sus ataques colisionaron creando un cráter profundo dejándolos cansados y heridos.

**L**_**e dije que no se esfuerce mucho Naruto-sama!**_ Dijo Lilith dentro de su mente, mientras se encontraba en una casa que el pelinegro le había construido para ella.

Lo se Lilith-chan pero con otou-san iba ser difícil salir sin haber me esforzado, además ambos empatamos en fuerza, agilidad, y voluntad.

_**Hai! Pero a la vez cabezas huecas y testarudos! **_Le respondió la diablesa.

Si jaja! Hey no seas mala Lilith-chan dijo con un puchero.

Naruto dijo Natsu es hora de que continúes con tu entrenamiento, pero tendrás que entrenar también en el camino recorrerás el continente elemental e iras a Konoha para graduarte como gennin.

Gennin? Otou-san soy máximo nivel Kage al mismo nivel que Madara-jiji y Hashirama-jiji, además de superar al Yondaime Hokage.

Lo siento Naruto pero te toca si quieres mostrar a tu ex-familia lo que abandonaron, abrazándolo se arrodillo y le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa. Además yo creo en ti sé que lo lograrás.

Arigato por todo oto-san dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

[Flashback Fin]

Naruto se encontraba en Nami comiendo junto a él se encontraba Kurama con su clásica sonrisa y Acnología que se había encogido durmiendo en el hombro de Naruto.

Después de varias horas Naruto se encontraba de camino en el bosque que conducía hacia Konoha cuando olió algo en el aire, corriendo hacia donde olía se encontró con unos bandidos acorralaban a una mujer joven y delgada. Tiene una estatura normal, el pelo largo, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas con dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tiene una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente. Ella tiene grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene unos senos grandes.

Naruto se sorprende ya que esa chica se parece a una de las mujeres que le contaba Natsu acerca de su gremio Fairy Tail, cuando se acerca se da cuenta que la mujer llevaba una marca que a Naruto le resultaba familiar pues era la misma que su oto-san siempre portaba.

Sin dudar se acercó a ayudarla pues se le notaba demasiada cansada para seguir cuando vio que ella se enfrentaba a unos anbus con máscaras blancas con el kanji "Ne" sobre ellas. Naruto sabía muy bien quien era el que mandaba eso anbus obviamente era el tuerto de Danzo.

A toda velocidad con su gunbai paró una estocada que se dirigía hacia la desconocida por la parte de atrás, con unos golpes contra el anbu lo tiró contra otro.

_**Gunbai Baria no Jutsu,**_ una barrera de chakra brotó de Naruto con su Gunbai cubrió a la mujer, mientras ella se encontraba respirando profundamente.

Sorprendida por la barrera Mirajane decidió ver a su salvador para su sorpresa era un joven de cabello negro con mechones rojos curiosamente vestía igual que su amigo Natsu cuando aún existía el gremio, pero tampoco eso le evitó sentir un sonrojo al ver la mirada de preocupación del desconocido que la ayudaba.

_**Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu, **_Naruto sopló una gran cantidad de viento que cuando hizo contacto con el suelo desprendió una gran nube de humo que cubrió la visión de los drones de Danzo quienes intentaban salir de ahí.

_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_ fue el grito de 3 anbus que lograron hacer que el viento desaparezca dándoles libre la visión hasta que vieron al jinchuriki del kyubi.

Uzumaki-Senju Naruto tu vendrás con nosotros para hablar con Danzo-sama o serás arrastrado a la fuerza.

Que tal un NO! Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Mala respuesta Uzumaki dijeron antes de lanzarse con sus nodachis en un duelo de kenjutsu.

Una pregunta dijo mientras agarraba su guadaña ¿Bailamos? Mientras se lanzaba igual contra ellos.

[Cielo]

Hahaha! Toma eso Hashirama mi nieto sacó más de mí que de ti dijo Madara mientras hacia una danza de felicidad, pero todo terminó cuando llegó Kaguya de mal humor.

Madara-kun no pensaras saltarte el papeleo de hoy no! Dijo con una voz y una sonrisa muy pero muy dulce que decía "dime que no y estas más que muerto".

No Kaguya sama y yo que pensé que Madoka-chan era la que daba más miedo pensó Madara con lágrimas en los ojos.

[De regreso]

Cada uno de los anbus caían ya que no eran más que chunnin alto o jounnin bajo. Naruto esquivó a uno que venía por detrás con su hoz luego lo golpeó en el estómago con la misma, y un golpe en la cara destruyéndole la máscara, otro quiso sorprenderlo por delante con una patada en la quijada la cual con su sharingan oculto en un genjutsu lo esquivó saltando sobre él extendiendo su guadaña Naruto le agarró del cuello mientras esquivaba un golpe del cielo.

Naruto utilizo ese momento para utilizar el sunshin y aparecer encima del anbu el cual no pudiendo esquivar lo recibió de lleno sacándole sangre de su máscara.

Mientras Mirajane se encontraba sentada abrazando a Kurama con sus atributos poniendo una cara de pervertido al sentir como la chica lo abraza, Naruto pudo jurar que escuchaba el sonido de un coro de ángeles sobre Kurama mientras él los veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Desactivando la barrera Naruto se acercó hacia Mirajane dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantar, ella viéndole con una sonrisa le regresó el gesto levantándose del suelo le agradeció por la ayuda ya que no sabe en donde se encuentra.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss dijo la chica con una bella sonrisa hacia el pelinegro.

Igual un gusto Mira-chan soy Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto a su servicio dijo con una sonrisa y una reverencia, pero dime como tan hermosa señorita se encuentra sola en este bosque.

La verdad no me acuerdo solo recuerdo haber despertado aquí, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta Naruto-kun dijo Mirajane.

¿Cómo encontraste esa chaqueta que usas? Es igual a la que mi amigo Natsu usaba en el gremio desde que era niño.

Otou-san me la regaló antes de morir, para encontrase con sus amigos en el más allá, además pienso abrir un nuevo Fairy Tail en honor hacia él, solo que no sé dónde todavía lo voy a construir.

Después de pensarlo Mirajane le preguntó porque no hacerla en Konoha lo cual a Naruto le pareció una buena idea.

N/A: Gracias por esperar lamento no haber actualizado mis historias he estado con un chorro de tareas y clases este año y no he tenido descanso, pero ya mismo lo acabo asi me tome todo el tiempo seguiré subiendo mis historias.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Dragneel: El Nuevo Rey Dragon Del Infierno

(Opening Fairy Tail 1)

[Konoha]

Senju Minato estaba feliz después de todo tenía una familia que lo amaba, su esposa y sus dos hijos Arashi y Kasumi, el respeto de su aldea que más puede pedir el rubio Hokage. Dando un suspiro aun recordando el trágico día del que supuestamente seria el día más feliz de su vida.

En su mente estaba la estupidez que cometió junto con su esposa al tratar de matar a su hijo mayor después de creer que había sido poseído por el demonio que les había atacado, hasta que su madre después de darle una paliza junto con su padre le contó acerca de su error.

[Flash back]

En la sala del consejo se encontraba Minato después que su predecesor había huido con el "demonio", cuando una enojada Tsunade Senju entró junto con Jiraiya su esposo.

Porque lo hiciste dijo Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos, cómo pudiste tratar de matar a tu propio hijo.

Oka-san el Kyubi tomó el cuerpo de Naruto y devoró su alma dijo tratándose de defender el Hokage.

Minato-kun tiene razón Tsunade-san ese demonio tomó el cuerpo de Naruto-chan.

Tsunade enojada les lanzó un pergamino que cayó en el escritorio de Minato, que es esto Ka-san pregunto Minato con duda.

Es la información del _**Shiki Fuin**_ míralo detalladamente.

Nombre: Shiki Fuin

Rango: S

Descripción: Invoca al Dios de la muerte para realizar algún sellado, el precio de dicha invocación es el alma del usuario. Al ser un sello de una deidad es imposible que el objeto que es sellado escape y regrese.

Al acabar de leer la información Minato y Kushina se pusieron de rodillas pidiendo perdón a su hijo Naruto, Tsunade simplemente les dijo que donde quiera que esté el bebé debe de estar con una familia que lo ame y lo cuide.

[Flash back Fin]

Mientras revisaba lo último de su papeleo Minato se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde simplemente desapareció en un rayo amarillo a su hogar.

En la mansión Senju-Uzumaki Kushina se encontraba preparando el favorito de toda su familia "ramen", mientras aún recordaba la acción que siempre le deja con lágrimas en los ojos. Un ruido se encuentra bajando por las escaleras del complejo al detenerse Kushina ve a sus dos hijos.

Arashi un chico de cabellos rubios, sus ojos son de color violetas como los de su madre, viste con pantalones anbu negros, camiseta blanca y sandalias negras. Aunque su actitud es de un chico arrogante siempre quiere a su familia.

Kasumi es su hija y una copia de Kushina cuando era niña con su cabello rojo y una cara similar su vestimenta consistía de unos pantalones negros, kimono amarillo, camiseta gris y sandalias cafés y los ojos azules como su padre.

Kushina amaba a sus hijos con todo su corazón, pero muy dentro de ella se dio cuenta que aún se sentía vació debido a la ausencia de su tercer hijo aunque ni ella ni Minato les contaron a sus hijos acerca de su hermano perdido.

En una casa hecha de madera se puede apreciar a un joven de 13 años de edad acostado en una cama, cuando sintió como le mojaban la cara con agua helada, al levantarse a mirar se encontró con una sonriente Mirajane cuando este le preguntó por qué lo hizo ella simplemente le sacó la lengua diciéndole por levantarse tan tarde.

Habiendo desayunado y sellado la casa de madera el pelinegro le dijo a su compañera que ya era hora de partir.

Naruto-kun no nos olvidamos de alguien pregunto la peliblanca.

Ahora que lo mencionas ciento que alguien falta pero quien, después de pensarlo por unos minutos Nah! Seguro es nuestra imaginación Mira-chan debemos continuar Konoha no está muy lejos de aquí.

[Kurama]

Kurama se encontraba durmiendo junto la chimenea del hogar de madera, pero sintió hambre así que decidió hacer una caza matutina al bosque cuando regresó la casa se había ido junto con sus ocupantes.

NNNAAAARRRUUUTTTTOOO! Gritó el rey de los bijus con furia al ser abandonado por su jinchuriki

[Con Naruto]

NNNAAAARRRUUUTTTTOOOO!, escucharon Naruto y Mirajane. Naruto-kun ese no era Kurama-kun gritando pregunto la peliblanca.

Mmm! Qué raro yo juré que estaba dormido en el sello, no te preocupes Mira-chan aunque sea vago, holgazán y pervertido él nunca se separaría de nosotros.

O tu ropa interior!, susurro Naruto al recordar como Kurama había robado una cuantas pantaletas de Mirajane y cuando el rubio le preguntó que hacia simplemente le dijo que eran un suvenir.

Dijiste algo Naruto-kun preguntó inocentemente Mira al ver a su compañero de cabello negro distraído.

No…no te preocupes decía tratando de sonar inocente.

Un borrón negro tacleó a Naruto mandándole a volar 5 metros atrás, Kurama se encontraba golpeando a su carcelero con un sartén nuevamente. Después de 10 minutos de tortura para Naruto por parte de Kurama, él se lanzó hacia Mirajane con los ojos llorosos.

Mirajane-chan porque (snif) porque (snif) me abandonaste dijo Kurama con unos ojos grandes, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y las orejas caídas. En opinión de Naruto el perfecto y falso acto del perro regañado.

Kyaa! Kurama-kun que lindo, perdóname por haberte abandonado dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba en sus pechos haciendo sonreír pervertida mente al zorro en su interior.

Si kurama dijo Naruto mientras le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza botándolo de los pechos de Mirajane.

Ook de camino a Konoha dijo con emoción Mirajane, si señora dijeron ambos Naruto y Kurama con una pose militar ambos.

[Puertas de Konoha]

Los dos eternos guardianes Kotetsu e Izumo se encontraban jugando cartas mientras hacían turno cuidando las puertas.

Cuando ven a una chica de cabellos blancos, con un zorro pequeño en sus brazos detrás de ella un joven pelinegro con mechones rojos que cargaba un montón de maletas en un pequeño carro (tipo Erza en el anime).

Mira-chan seguro esto es necesario, recuerda que este el Fairy Tail de esta aldea solo será temporal, además aún no tenemos un lugar para abrirlo.

Ni hablar Naruto-kun apenas lo encontremos me ayudaras a arreglarlo para empezar aunque sea un gremio temporal.

Bien pero debemos hablarlo con Hokage-sama dijo con algo de veneno en su voz al recordar que ese sujeto era su padre, padre quien lo quiso matar.

Alto dijo Izumo si vienen de visita deben llenar esta forma y si tienen negocios deben hablarlo con Hokage-sama.

Venimos por negocios ninja-san dijo Naruto sin emoción en su voz.

Bien dijo Kotetsu mientras hacia una señal un anbu con la máscara de perro descendió desde uno de los tejados.

El anbu Inu los acompañara dijeron los guardianes antes de regresar a su juego de cartas, sin notar que una sombra se encontraba espiando en uno de los árboles.

Así que el kyubi jinchuriki regresó a Konoha, esto lo debe saber Danzo-sama pensó el anbu antes de desaparecer.

Mientras en una cueva se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco con unos cuernos vistiendo de un kimono con 9 tomoes detrás como símbolo.

Así que la reencarnación del bastardo de Ootsusuki ha regresado a su hogar pensó con malicia en su rostro. La rueda del destino esta vez está a mi favor y conquistare el mundo sin problemas reía maniáticamente el hombre.

Es hora de invocar a unos aliados dijo haciendo 350 sellos de manos _**Tamashī no yobidashi: Deddomanzu jigen yusō**_ una luz salió del suelo mostrando 3 cofres.

Al abrirse Juubi vio un joven alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho y usa audífonos mágicos con forma de punta,__un abrigo negro de piel con pelusa en los bordes y al final de cada manga y una camisa verde con manchas café y pantalón guinda.

Otro cofre sale este en cambio era una chica que tiene el pelo largo rojo y ojos marrones con grandes pechos, viste una armadura a medida en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de los Herreros Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro.

Y el tercer cofre de salir muestra una mujer que posee dos grandes cuernos que sobresalen de los lados de su cabeza y apuntan hacia arriba, en su cabeza tiene una banda que separa el pelo, enmarcando el flequillo del resto de su cabello por debajo de la banda.

En su frente hay un pequeño símbolo circular con un pequeño punto en el centro, rodeado por varios puntos alrededor de este, alrededor de su cuello muestra un pequeño collar, un vestido sin tirantes con un diseño grabado que se asemeja a la piel de leopardo, un par de mangas largas y es atado debajo del busto, revelando una gran cantidad de su pecho, en su espalda se muestra un gran moño de un color oscuro, utiliza un par de calcetas altas en color oscuro con una especie de bordados, estas resaltan los dedos de sus pies, sus dedos tanto de pies como manos están pintados de color negro.

Bienvenidos de nuevo Erza, Laxus, Sayla dijo Juubi con un toque de maldad en su voz.

Donde estamos y quién eres tú dijo Erza al sentir la cantidad de poder que emanaba del desconocido lo cual la aterraba.

Solo digamos que no soy nadie y los necesito para destruir a alguien por lo que me hizo en el pasado, pero el murió hace mucho, pero quiero que maten a su reencarnación y deshacerme de su línea de sangre.

Solo espero que sea alguien fuerte dijo Laxus con un toque de arrogancia.

No me interesa mucho esto, pero no hay más opción dijo Sayla.

[Torre del Hokage]

En la oficina el Hokage continuaba con su misión de hacer el papeleo, pero en su mente rogaba por algo que lo interrumpa de tan odioso oficio como que sus plegarias fueran contestadas un anbu entró con un par de jóvenes.

Saludos Hokage-sama dijo Naruto con una sonrisa falsa, mi compañera y yo venimos a proponerle un negocio que nos beneficiará a la aldea y a nosotros.

Como verá Hokage-sama dijo Mira con una sonrisa nuestro negocio es un lugar donde personas fuertes pueden realizar misiones ya sea peticiones rango D hasta peticiones rango S o SS según tengamos en nuestro gremio gente necesaria. Pero eso será en un futuro dijo ella con una inocente sonrisa.

Me parece buena idea pero primero me podrían decir sus nombres para poder registrarlos dijo Minato el cual sacó un papel para llenar los datos de los desconocidos.

Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss dijo la peliblanca y este pequeño de aquí continuó mientras señalaba al pequeño zorro se llama Kurama y es nuestra mascota.

Mientras Kurama mostraba un aura de depresión masiva Naruto se encontraba serio por fuera pero por dentro no aguantaba las ganas de reírse del nuevo título del gran rey de los bijus.

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uchiha dijo el pelinegro con un toque perezoso al presentarse al hokage, eso dejó en shock al rubio mayor ya que al frente de él se encontraba su hijo perdido.

DONDE ESTA NARUTO UCHIHA! Escucharon dejándolos confundidos a todos menos a Mira que reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

Pero cuando Minato iba a decir algo un grupo de anbus llegaron donde el Hokage.

Hokage-sama aparecieron un grupo de desconocidos que están atacando la aldea un grupo nuestro se encuentra tratando de detenerlos pero ellos usan una energía más potente que el chakra señor.

Entre ellos se encuentra una joven que se parece a su esposa pero esta usa una armadura que la protege contra todo ataque dijo el anbu con la máscara de Tora.

Los ojos de Naruto y Mira se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa información. Naruto regresó a mirar Mira mientras ella se encontraba con los ojos con lágrimas al saber que Erza estaba en la aldea.

Salgamos de inmediato dijo Minato.

(Plaza central de Konoha)

Todo se suponía que era un día normal en la aldea como todos los días, pero eso cambió cuando un grupo de 3 personas llegaron a la puerta de la entrada.

El hombre del grupo desapareció en un destello amarillo dejando sorprendidos a todos cuando comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

_**DONDE ESTA NARUTO UCHIHA! **_Un grito que se escuchó por toda la aldea haciendo que un grupo de 10 anbus llegara hacia los invasores.

Alto! Grito el capitán anbu están alterando la paz de Konoha si no se calman tendremos que usar la fuerza.

_**Raitoningu no bodi**_ al finalizar de decir el cuerpo de Laxus se transformó en electricidad y que se dirigió en contra del capitán y 3 anbus que terminaron carbonizados.

En su parte la pelirroja se encontraba con una katana y su armadura la cual la coraza de esta es pequeña y se compone de placas apuntando hacia arriba, que sólo cubren los senos, revelando una gran cantidad de su escote, se extiende hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su estómago.

Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su falda. Erza lleva grandes botas plateadas que se encuentran parcialmente ocultas, cada una lleva pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. También lleva un protector de cuello con plumas, como las placas alrededor de su cuello y una diadema con alas prominentes con metal que sobresale. (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo)

Mientras que la pelirroja simplemente parecía danzar con sus enemigos ninguna técnica de los anbus podían parar a "Titania", la cual no estaba feliz de ser usada para atacar a personas inocentes.

En su posterior se encontraba Sayla detrás de Erza con sus ojos activados al susurra _**Makuro **_los cuerpos de algunos anbus muertos se levantaban y comenzaban a golpear a sus compañeros los cuales trataban de detener sin resultado alguno.

En eso cuando Erza se acercaba hacia una pareja de ancianos con el fin de acabarlos mientras ligeras lágrimas caían de su angelical rostro solamente se escuchó en medio de todo.

_**Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu **_en medio de la pareja un escudo hecho de madera los cubrió de aquella katana que hubiera segado la vida de la pareja, lo curioso de la técnica era que no era como la del Shodai-hokage una cabeza de ogro en su lugar se encontraba una cabeza de zorro.

Erza al ver al desconocido que había salvado a los ancianos no pudo dejar de sentir como si en el fondo ella lo conociera, pero su aura se parecía mucho a la de su amigo Dragón Slayer Natsu.

Lamento eso linda señorita dijo el azabache pero no puedo dejar que mates a clientes potenciales de mi gremio sería malo para mis negocios.

**Naruto-sama tenga cuidado con la pelirroja ella es controlada contra su voluntad** dijo Lilith a Naruto.

Lo sé Lilith-chan ya lo sentí pero lo que no entiendo es como la están controlando si ella murió hace ya más miles de años en la batalla contra Zeref junto con algunos miembros del gremio.

Naruto se movió hacia la izquierda para evitar un tajo de la espada de Erza, mientras estaba en el aire logrando pararlo con su guadaña, un destellos cubrió a Erza cuando desapareció Erza vestía con una armadura de color rosa con una coraza simples unido al cuello, el cual luce un corazón entre dos alas en forma de adornos, la hombreras poseen una estructura similar, dos placas que constituyen cada una de ellas coronada por pequeñas alas. (Armadura Fairy)

Las armas de la armadura de la elección son un par de espadas idénticas, deportivas guardamanos grande y está decorado recuerda a cada uno de un par de alas, y con las hojas que sobresalen cerca de la empuñadura a la casa de otros motivos decorativos con la marca de Fairy Tail.

Al ver la armadura Naruto no podía negar que le gusta como se le ve a la pelirroja, pero dejando esos pensamientos de lado empezó con sellos de mano _**Katon: Hiryū hōn**_ un fuego de color solamente rojo en forma de un cuerno de dragón es lanzado hacia Erza donde con su espada logra lanzar a la vez su ataque siendo ambos suspendidos entre sí.

Mirajane se encontraba junto a la multitud junto con Kurama quien estaba feliz entre los pechos de su "dueña", cuando Sayla la ve y decide atacarla a toda velocidad sin que se diera cuenta.

Mirajane se levanta del suelo con un pequeño rastro de sangre bajando por sus labios cuando empieza a sacar su poder mágico usando su magia _**Take over.**_

_**Satan Soul: Halphas**_ una luz cegó a todo el mundo mientras la apariencia de Mira cambió sus orejas están cubiertas por escamas largas de color azul cielo que se extienden hacia atrás, bordes puntiagudos que se parecen a las orejas de los elfos.

Una armadura en sus antebrazos y manos, así como en sus piernas, una gran cola del mismo color, robusta, aparentemente hecha de placas de metal o escama, su ropa también cambia y obtiene dos alas de color azul que siempre están apuntando hacia arriba.

Sin inmutarse Mira se lanzó en contra de Sayla a luchar, golpes iban y venían Naruto esquivaba las estocadas de Erza, mientras Mira esquivaba los ataques Sayla.

Por su parte Erza se encontraba fascinada como el pelinegro se movía para evitar ser atacado a parte de su resistencia y fuerza que ella lo ponía como el nivel de un dragón y eso que todavía no demuestra más poder pensó ella sorprendida.

Naruto regresó a ver a su amiga Mira que luchaba contra Sayla cuando Mira utilizó una energía que parecía su Shinra Tensei.

_**Evil Push **_una onda de energía salió del cuerpo de Mira mandando a Sayla en contra de unas paredes. Dejando a la otra diablesa inconsciente, mientras se des transformaba regresando a su atuendo regular.

[Naruto vs Erza]

Cada estocada que Erza mandaba era respondida de igual rapidez Naruto con su guadaña y ahora su gunbai que reflejaba cada uno de los ataques de la pelirroja.

Eres bueno Naruto-san dijo Erza, siempre quise que alguien me diera una buena batalla dijo mientras desaparecía de su lugar para parecer detrás de Naruto pero estaba vez portaba otra armadura.

Una armadura verde, con porciones de azul, la coraza, que apenas cubre el cuerpo, dejando su vientre y la espalda visible, de alguna manera se asemeja a las algas marinas, y tiene algunas cadenas delgadas que cuelgan de él en las partes expuestas, con un revestimiento par de pechos y otra el vientre, una quinta cadena es visible alrededor de su cuello, los guantes cubren sólo los antebrazos, dejando expuestos sus bíceps, pantalones cortos oscuros, los círculos de la cintura en la espalda y los lados un par de los sujetadores con forma de estrellas de mar. El equipo se completa con un casco, con una parte grande de metal que cubre la frente, teniendo una ola en forma de remolino en ella, y grandes aletas en forma de revestimiento de protuberancias de la cabeza. (Armadura Emperatriz del Agua)

_**Suiton: Kitsune no ono muchi,**_ de las manos de Naruto salió agua en forma de colas de zorro el cual se dirigieron hacia Erza a una velocidad alta pero ella simplemente siguió su camino sin que el ataque le hiciera efecto en ella con velocidad después apareció al frente de Naruto con la intención de cortarle uno de sus brazos pero nunca llego ya que Naruto usó una de sus técnicas de tele transportación.

Si el agua no le hace nada mientras está con esa armadura tal vez un poco de fuego para calentar las cosas. _**Herufaia: Kitsune no atama jigoku **_una bala de fuego de color azul con la forma de zorro se dirigió hacia Erza a alta velocidad dándola de golpe destruyendo parte de su armadura.

Este ataque dejó dejo inconsciente a Erza lo cual aprovechó para transportarla a su dimensión personal para que descansara. Mientras Laxus había escapado de regreso hacia su invocador dándole la información acerca de su batalla y alguna de las habilidades del pelinegro.

_**Aún no despiertas todo tu poder no es así Hogaromo **_pensó Juubi mientras caminaba hacia un trono curiosamnete hecho de huesos donde sobresalía una calavera con ojos rojos.

[Konoha]

Después del combate Naruto y Mirajane se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage hablando con el rubio Kage acerca de donde van a vivir, mientras en su interior Minato se sentía triste al ver cuan fuerte era su hijo sin si quiera haberlo ayudado a entrenar.

Lord-Hokage quisiera entrar a la academia ninja para poder conocer a los gennins de mi generación si no es mucha molestia.

De acuerdo joven Namikaze mientras escribía un pergamino después de estamparlo le entregó a Naruto el cual se dirigió a la academia, Mira solo suspiró al ver a su socio salir sin si quiera saber la dirección de donde van ir a vivir.

-Academia-

Alegremente Naruto se dirigía hacia la academia cuando llegó vio a una mujer de no más de 25 años de buena figura para ser una civil con cabello de color marrón y ojos verdes, cuando ella lo vio simplemente le saludo cordialmente.

Buenos día en que te puedo ayudar preguntó ella.

Quisiera saber donde esta el salón 240 contestó cordialmente.

Umm debes el nuevo estudiante que Hokage-sama me informó que vendría, por favor sigueme.

Y así caminando unos 2 minutos Naruto se encontraba al frente de una puerta donde se escuchaba las voces de los estudiantes y la de un adulto que parece ser la del sensei.

Golpeando la puerta Iruka salío a ver quién era cuando ve a la recepcionista con un chico de cabellos negros con puntas rojas, el cual uno de los mechones le cubre un ojo, lo que pudo diferenciar es que el chico tiene los ojos de dos colores distintos y unas curiosas marcas finicimas que le daban la apariencia de ser bigotes.

Siendo despedida la chica Iruka se dirigió a los estudiantes viendo que no paraban de hablar comenzó hacer sellos de manos _**Akuma no kyodaina atama no jutsu**_ al acabar de decir su cabeza creció en comicas proporciones **Quereis callar la boca que me canso y ni si quiera han ido a misiones y ya quiero mataraos**. Bueno quiero decir que tenemos un nuevo estudiante que recien fue transferido recientemente y quién tomará el examen con ustedes.

Que! No es justo dijeron los estudiantes.

Pero nosotros estabamos por los 4 años y llega un dobe y pasa sin más dijo un chico con el pelo café marcas en forma de colmillos en sus mejillas con aspecto feróz.

Concuerdo con el cara de perro dijo un chico de cabello rubio con ojos violetas, ese débil no tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

Arashi-kun estan cool dijo una de sus muchas fangirls apoyando al rubio Senju.

Naruto simplemente se quedó callado sin decir nada por el momento pero tanta bulla ya le hacía perder su paciencia.

**Calecen! **dijo Naruto con una voz de ultratumba haciendo que todos los estudiantes se abrazaran entre ellos por el miedo.

Con una sonrisa que si no fuera por el aura asesina dejaría a muchas chicas con un sonrojo.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Namikaze "Uzumaki-Senju" en su mente Naruto gusto en conocerlos.

Es bipolar dijeron los estudiantes con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al igual que Iruka.

U...uchiha fue la voz de dos estudiantes cuando miro quienes dijeron eso se encontró con un par de gemelos el chico tenía el cabello azabache con forma de culo de pato una camisa azul y unos shorts blancos con el abanico del clan por detrás.

La chica tenía el cabello negro-azulado al igual que su hermano ojos negros vestía con una blusa negra, unos shorts blancos donde tenía un pequeño abanico del clan Uchiha.

Ellos eran los gemelos Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha y Tsubaki Uchiha, los cuales se encontraban viendo con fascinación al nuevo chico el cual era pariente de ellos con una mezcla de Uzumaki.

Cuando Naruto se sentó lo hizo al frente de Tsubaki la cual al verlo de cerca tuvo que suprimir un gran sonrojo cosa que su hermano Sasuke lo notó enseguida y una idea malvada se le formó en la cabeza del azabache.

Tsubaki-nee si le quedas viendo tanto al chico nuevo vas a fallar en convertirte en gennin dijo Sasuke con una voz inocente haciendo que su hermana se sonroje más saliéndole vapor de los oídos.

Bam! fue el ruido que sonó por toda la clase la escena era de un Sasuke golpeado con una enciclopedia en la cabeza con una Tsubaki satisfecha.

Itai! nee-san por qué fue eso dijo mientras se sobaba el chichón de su cabeza. Eso Otouto no baka por decir mentiras.

45 minutos después del final de la prueba escrita Naruto se encontraba jugando pocker con un chibi Acnología el cual se encontraba con lágrimas de cocodrilo por el motivo de haber perdido contra su alumno, todos se encontraban en shock ante esta escena inusual.

QUÉ! exclamo el Uchiha no han visto a una persona vencer a un dragón en pocker exclamó con enojo por ser visto por todos.

Nooo! fue la respuesta de todos en sincronización. Oh! qué mal pues para todo hay una primera vez dijo guardando las cartas mientras Acnología juraba venganza por su derrota hacia su estudiante.

Bien acabado esta prueba nos dirigiremos hacia el exterior para realizar las pruebas de combate mano a mano entre chicos vs chicos y chicas vs chicas donde Hokage-sama estará viendo cada uno de sus peleas.

[Campo exterior]

Aquí nos dividiremos en dos grupos los últimos combates serán mixtos espero que den lo mejor de ustedes.

Tsubaki Uchiha vs Kasumi Senju

Ambas chicas al escuchar sus nombres se pusieron en posiciones de combate esperando la señal de comenzar con su encuentro.

¡Hajime!

Ninguna de las dos hizo un movimiento hasta que un borrón desapareció Kasumi con la intención de darle un golpe en la nuca pero moviéndose hacia atrás la Uchiha agarro su mano y dando vueltas la lanzo hacia adelante, pero con una maniobra simplemente cayó de pie.

Tsubaki corrió en zigzag para confundirla con su velocidad logrando darle un golpe en el mentón con una sonrisa kasumi se movió hacia delante, ambas volvieron aparecer en el aire con un golpe en sus rostros, cada quien ponía más chakra en el golpe tratando de sobrecargar su golpe. En un momento de distracción Tsubaki logró alzar su pierna dando un golpe en el estómago de Kasumi la cual escupió saliva.

Usando el mismo momento la Uchiha la lanzo al suelo con una patada donde la senju cayó inconsciente dando como ganadora a Tsubaki.

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka (doble K.O)

Hinata Hyuga vs Civil 3 (ganadora Hinata)

Ami vs Civil 7 (ganadora Ami)

Poco a poco el combate de las chicas llegaba a su fin dando como finalistas a Tsubaki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y Ami del torneo.

Pasando ahora al torneo de chicos los finalistas fueron Arashi Senju, Naruto Namikaze Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Como les indiqué este torneo será visto por Hokage-sama y el consejo para evaluar sus habilidades y será un torneo mixto.

Senju Arashi vs Hyuga Hinata  
Arashi con una sonrisa arrogante se colocó en el campo de batalla en posición del taijutsu del clan Senju, mientras Hinata se colocaba en la posición del clan Hyuga.

Ríndete Hyuga nunca me vencerás yo soy el hijo del hokage y soy mucho más fuerte que todos estos estudiantes de la academia.

Arashi se lanzó en contra de Hinata la cual ponía los brazos para cubrirse, pero el Senju no la dejaba, posicionándose detrás de ella le dio un golpe en la espalda mandándola contra el árbol, pero el Senju sin dejarla levantarse la atacó dándole golpes en el estómago con una sonrisa sádica y con mucho odio.

Mientras todos los espectadores veían como la heredera Hyuga era brutalmente golpeada por Arashi pero según reglas no podían evitarlo porque solamente era una competencia.

Naruto que no podía ver como su "hermano" golpeaba a la chica Hyuga se lanzó con una velocidad que sorprendió a todos los presentes _**Karyū no Yokugeki**_ los brazos de Naruto se encendieron en fuego golpeando a Arashi y mandándolo al cielo donde apareció detrás de él golpeándolo contra la tierra.

Eres una decepción Senju, tan confiado y arrogante que no puedes ni ver que tu oponente no puede ni pelear más tan solo verte me dan ganas de golpearte pero recuerda que todavía debemos pelear y cuando nos enfrentemos pelearemos sin reglas será un combate libre.

Todos quedaron callados al escuchar las palabras del joven Uchiha mientras Hiashi le daba las gracias por salvar a su hija.

Sasuke ganó su combate porque Ami se rindió al no poder luchar más por su desgaste de chakra y eso le entristecía porque sus reservas de chakra eran bajas pero Naruto discretamente sabía de ese problema ya que ella es una descendiente del amigo de su padre Natsu, Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

Para el siguiente combate de las finales se dará un tiempo de descanso de 30 minutos para preparar el último combate sean pacientes por favor.

Arashi se encontró con su madre la cual se encontraba feliz de que fuera a la final contra el joven Uchiha pero algo en su interior le decía que ese chico tenía relación con su hijo perdido Naruto.

(30 minutos después)

Gracias por la espera es hora de nuestro último combate la batalla de Arashi Uzumaki Senju contra Naruto Namikaze Uchiha comienza ahora.

¡HAJIME!...

Eso es todo siento la demora mi hermano se encuentra escribiendo la historia mientras yo le dicto ya que por un incidente me rompí la mano y ando enyesado, tengo que estarlo por 2 meses y me demoraré en escribirlas pero con su ayuda publicaré mis historias tan pronto las acabe de escribir.

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Dragneel: El Nuevo Rey Dragon Del Infierno

(30 minutos después)

Gracias por la espera es hora de nuestro último combate la batalla de Arashi Uzumaki Senju contra Naruto Namikaze Uchiha comienza ahora.

¡HAJIME!...

Ahora

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban parados frente a frente sin ninguno moviéndose en contra, ambos se veían con ojos llenos de determinación para ver quién de los dos va a resultar ganador.

¡Animo Arashi-kun! Gritaron sus fan-girls

¡Vamos Naruto-kun! Dijo la peliblanca Strauss

Muchos de los hombres en el lugar no evitaron tener corazones en los ojos al ver a tan tierna chica con una sonrisa que irradiaba paz.

Arashi se sonrojo al mirar a Mirajane y con una sonrisa se acercó a coquetear con ella dejando con envidia a muchas de las chicas de la academia.

Hola preciosa te gustaría salir conmigo después de derrotar a este dobe que te parece.

Muchos de los presentes se sentían contentos al ver al heredero Senju fijarse en alguien, y ya pensaban en preparar todo para su cita pero las palabras de la chica que nunca esperó escuchar de ninguna mujer.

No gracias estoy feliz con mi compañero se disculpó cordialmente la albina haciendo enojar a Arashi.

Porque te niegas sabes que soy el hijo del Hokage te puedo dar lo que quieras no me vas a decir NO! tratando de agarrar su mano con fuerza fue detenido por una cola anaranjada.

Muchos de los civiles y shinobis se horrorizaron tratando de atacar a Kurama pero cuando cierto ninja de pelo gris se escabullo de todos con la intensión de golpear al zorro con un chidori en la mano cuando fue detenido por unas cadenas hechas de chakra.

Kushina-sama por qué me detiene si voy a acabar con el demonio que atacó nuestra aldea.

Lo siento amigo pero yo no soy Kushina, y te agradecería que no lo atacaras puede ser violento, pervertido, y malhumorado pero es mi amigo y no dudaré en protegerlo.

Con toda su fuerza Naruto alzó a Kakashi por el aire, tirándolo en un árbol dejándolo inconsciente mientras todos lo miraban con odio por proteger al demonio.

Minato no sabía que hacer por un lado los aldeanos quería matar a la mascota de su hijo pero por el otro su pueblo aún se sentía con enojo después del desastre que ocasiono cuando ataco a la aldea hace 13 años.

¡Basta! Gritó el rubio kage todos dejen de atacar al zorro debemos acabar con los combates para acabar con la graduación.

Arashi se lanzó hacia Naruto con la intensión de acabarlo con un golpe, pero en el último momento el pelinegro se movió a un lado dejando pasar el puño por su cabeza como que no lo tomara enserio, Naruto apareció detrás de Arashi dándole un golpe en la espalda mandándole hacia un árbol.

¡Ransengan! Dijo Arashi corriendo hacia el Uchiha.

Ante la mirada de shock de todos al ver joven Senju con tal técnica _**Karyu no Enchū **_el codo de Naruto se encendió con fuego tomando impulso golpeando al Senju por el aire.

Pasaron los minutos y Naruto se aburría pensando que Arashi sería un gran rival pero sinceramente no era más que un nivel chunnin bajo a lo mejor.

Vamos Senju hazlo interesante no creerías que con tu nivel me ganarías verdad, Arashi se encontraba furioso quien era este peón que le hablaba como si se tratara de la misma categoría.

_**Suiton: Fukai nami**_

De la boca de Naruto salió un montón de agua con la forma de olas arrastrando a Arashi, quien no tuvo más remedio de poner chakra a la planta de sus pies para no ser arrastrado por la potencia del agua.

Vaya murmuraron los civiles de la aldea viendo como el primogénito del su Yondaime era derrotado por un desconocido les hacía enojar más que tenga a un zorro como mascota y el Hokage no les deje matarlo.

Naruto corrió al frente siendo imitado por Arashi ambos con kunais en mano, mientras chispas salían por todos lados al roce de cada kunai, Arashi saltó sobre el pelinegro para darle una patada en el mentón el cual solo le respondió con una movida dándole en el estómago haciéndole escupir con fuerza.

Naruto comenzó a moverse en zigzag con la intensión de confundirlo, Arashi lo único que veía era reflejos que no sabía por dónde atacar.

Solamente recibía golpes y heridas, por primera vez Arashi no sabía que hacer ya que por más que intentaba no acertaba ni un solo golpe.

Me decepcionas creí que el hijo del hokage sería más poderoso que esto, uhh creo que acabó nuestro combate.

No te creas superior solo por ganarme dobe dijo con furia lanzando un kunai mientras hacía sellos de mano _**Kunai Kage Bunshin.**_

Sorpresa de todos los presentes era que de ese kunai salieron 100 más pero Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos mientras sacaba dos kunais de su sello en la mano y cuando los abrió nuevamente sus ojos eran rojos con 2 tomoes y con agilidad rechazaba cada kunai de Arashi.

Una vez terminado desapareció en un destello rojo apareciendo detrás del heredero Senju estas fuera dijo mientras lo noqueaba.

Ganador Naruto Namikaze Uchiha gritó Iruka

Bien ahora vamos con la siguiente etapa de graduación que es Ninjutsu.

Muchos de los herederos de los clanes presentaron jutsus respectivos de cada clan, Sasuke Uchiha dijo el maestro.

_**Katon: Gyoukaku no Jutsu**_

Sasuke se dirigió hacia Naruto derrota eso dobe dijo con su clásica sonrisa de "soy mejor que tú"

Haha a eso le dice llama teme, mi padre las hacía más grandes y más calientes que tu llamita y para mostrártelo veras uno de las técnicas de mi padre.

Uchiha Naruto continúo el sensei.

Hai

Naruto extendió sus manos de las cuales fuego comenzó a salir de la misma "Con el fuego en mi mano izquierda y en mi mano derecha, las combinamos para dar el poder del dragón"

_**Karyū no Kōen **_una bola de fuego gigante se formó en la mano de Naruto el cual lo lanzó hacia los muñecos de prueba dejándolos hecho añicos.

Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el joven Uchiha lanzo el fuego por las manos y no como los otros Uchiha.

Sasuke en un ataque de celos lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Naruto con la intensión de lastimarlo, muchos sorprendidos por la actitud del Uchiha, dentro el público se encontraba Mikoto Uchiha con decepción al mirar que Fukaku le está mal enseñando a Sasuke.

Naruto simplemente se quedó viendo la llama mientras los demás le decían que lo esquive, para sorpresa de todos la llama de Sasuke simplemente comenzó a desaparecer en la boca del rubio, el cual al finalizar no estaba herido ni nada.

Qué asco Uchiha tus llamas son de las peores debo cepillar mi boca después de esto.

Naruto-Kun, una voz dulce pero demasiado dulce para su gusto, junto con una sonrisa Mirajane apareció detrás del pelinegro el cual se encontraba sudando a mares al ver la sonrisa de la albina.

Mi…mira-chan podemos hablar de esto, no es necesario ningún castigo por favor dijo mientras se arrodillaba pues ni en sus más locos sueños pelearía con Mira.

Umm lo que sea dijo con una voz inocente. Ya! Me invitaras a una cita esta noche en un buen restaurante.

Con la boca abierta sorprendido Naruto pues no se esperaba que Mira le pidiera una cita, con una sonrisa boba simplemente acepto su castigo.

Una vez terminado las pruebas los estudiantes fueron llamados para recibir su bandas, uno a uno iban recogiendo sus bandas, mientras los que no pasaron se quedaran en la academia un año más. Cuando era el turno de Naruto el Hokage lo felicito, pero Naruto simplemente agarró la banda sin decir nada continuo su camino hasta la salida.

Ka-chan/ka-san gritaron los gemelos Senju.

Como les fue preguntó la pelirroja a sus hijos en los exámenes.

Muy bien ka-chan, pero a Arashi-nii lo derrotó un chico que recién llego a la aldea.

No es justo Kasumi-nee yo quería una cita con la hermosa albina que lo acompaña dijo con lágrimas al estilo anime Arashi.

Que chica Arashi-kun preguntó la pelirroja mayor a su hijo.

Ella dijo apuntando donde se encontraban Mira y Naruto conversando con tanta alegría, al mirar los ojos de Kushina se abrieron como platos al mirar a su hijo al quién intento matar aquella trágica noche.

A…así y quien es la chica dijo Kushina tratando de sonar alegre como siempre.

Se llama Mirajane Strauus es compañera de ese Dobe de Naruto Uchiha dijo Arashi con enojo viendo a Naruto mientras con un sonrojo al regresar a mirar Mira.

(Naru-chan lo siento mucho), bueno vamos con su padre de seguro los espera para celebrar su graduación.

Mientras el pelinegro y la albina se encontraban de compras para su hogar ya que Naruto había convencido al hokage de darles un departamento. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban comprando cuando Naruto sintió como alguien los seguía, continuaron su camino hasta una de las bancas del parque donde pararon.

Quien seas muéstrate.

Un "eepp" se escuchó cuando regreso a mirar estaba unja chica de cabellos morados la cual vestía con una camisa con rayas y unos shorts hasta los muslos.

Naruto al sentirla se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia magia en su interior y no chakra (que raro es la primera persona que siento con magia de seguro tiene que ver con las descendientes de los miembros de Fairy Tail cuando volteo a mirar a Mira vio que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto amablemente Mira a la chica.

A…Ami pero no tengo apellido Naruto-san puedo preguntarle algo.

Ummm bueno que se te ofrece.

Me podrías decir que tipo de energía fue la que usaste para hacer lo de la técnica de fuego ya que cuando lo hiciste apareció ese sello al frente casi similar al mío pero todos se burlan porque no puedo usar chakra dijo lo último con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shh no llores que tú puedas usar ese poder es lo mejor que te haya pasado a lo mejor eso tiene que ver de quienes desciendes, creo que tus antepasados son Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar dado a que me fijé cuando te sentiste triste la lluvia iba a caer.

Somos iguales ya que yo también soy un mago y eso nos hace especiales, no lo olvides y si quieres puedes ser parte de mi gremio.

"Cof" "Cof"

Lo siento nuestro gremio cuando esté construido qué opinas Ami-chan quieres ser un mago de Fairy Tail, donde tendrás más personas como tú que no te juzgaran, que serán como tú familia y con un sinfín de aventuras las cuales podrán hacerte más fuerte junto con tus Nakamas.

Acepto con mucho gusto dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar que ya no estará sola en la aldea y tendrá quien cuide de ella.

Genial ves Mira-chan ni abrimos y ya tenemos nuestro primer miembro.

En ese momento un anbu hizo aparición en medio de los chicos, Naruto-san, Mirajane-san el consejo junto con el hokage desean verlos.

Hai/Hai fue la respuesta simultánea de la pareja.

\- Sala del consejo-

En medio de discusiones de los civiles se encontraba el hokage fregándose las sienes después de escuchar lo mismo de los civiles.

Por enésima vez no pueden forzar a Naruto al CRA.

En ese momento en un sunshin de rayos negros apareció Mirajane y en un vórtice apareció Naruto haciendo que Minato viera la técnica con preocupación recordando la últimas vez que la vio fue cuando el Kyubi atacó a la aldea.

En que le puedo servir Hokage-sama dijo Naruto serio hacia su padre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un civil tuvo que abrir su boca llena de arrogancia.

Queremos saber que energía usaron en el día que llegaron y como Naruto-san puede usar el Mokuton del shodai hokage en una versión más fuerte que la del anbu Tenso.

Cómo lo sé no es de su incumbencia pero no tienen derecho de tratar de obligarme a algo que no me gusta, además soy un ninja y respondo solamente al hokage y no a los civiles.

Naruto-san como puede tener el sharingan preguntó Danzo tratando de sonar inocente buscando información del nuevo Uchiha.

Solo les diré que mi abuelo fue un Uchiha y mi abuela una Uzumaki no tengo más información quedar, mirando a los del consejo ninja vio el destello en los ojos del patriarca Uchiha y enseguida continuó hablando. Tampoco me uniré al clan Uchiha y mucho menos les daré parte de mis técnicas esta energía es demasiado poderosa para dejar en manos de hambrientos de poder.

Mi padre adoptivo me enseño el uso de la magia para traer paz a este mundo, y no voy a fallarle solamente porque ustedes me lo piden.

No puede hacernos esto hokage-sama.

Ese poder hará a la aldea la más fuerte de las naciones elementales-

Quizás considere escoger un aprendiz en ese concepto de ese poder sugirió Danzo.

Quizás tengas razón momia de hecho ya tengo alguien en mente.

Acaso es Arashi-sama, Sasuke-sama o Kasumi-sama ya que ellos son prodigios e hijos del hokage serían buenos estudiantes Naruto-san sugirió Koharu siendo apoyada por Homura y Danzo.

No ellos no pueden ya que los shinobis no pueden usar magia y chakra a la vez sería algo imposible que suceda.

Como puede usar usted chakra y esa energía llamada magia si es imposible?

Mediante un ritual de mi padre claro que puedo hacerlo y dejar que los ninjas usen magia pero no confió en nadie para hacerlo y sería descuidado de mi parte realizarlo con alguien quién no confíe (claro no puedo decirles que ser el nuevo Rikodou Sennin tiene que ver con mi magia ni tampoco sobre el Rine-sharingan).

Y como es que puede su aprendiz usar magia si es una civil que ni siquiera pudo pasar la academia, su control de chakra patético eso sin contar sus reservas de chakra son simplemente escazas.

Su problema lo puedo arreglar mientras yo la entrene ya que su problema era que no podía usar chakra sino magia y eso me alegra ya que todavía queda familia mía en este mundo dijo crípticamente haciendo que Minato Kushina bajen su cabeza en arrepentimiento.

Si no queda más que decir no retiramos dijo mientras Mira abrazaba al pelinegro y desaparecían en un destello rojo.

Hay que mantenernos sin levantar sospechas Mira-chan, los del consejo no descansaran hasta tener nuestro poder y de seguro usaran cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Mientras conversaban unos anbus con máscaras blancas con el kanji "NE" le seguían pero al parecer Naruto ya les había detectado.

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

Un clon del pelinegro se dirigió hacia uno de los callejones, mientras el original se dirigía al departamento junto la albina.

-Clon-

Naru-clon iba dentro del callejón cuando fue rodeado por 7 anbus de Danzo.

Naruto Uchiha Danzo-sama quiere que te unas a nosotros dijo sin emociones el capitán del escuadrón.

Creo que no! Además la vieja momia no podrá ni siquiera tocarme

Eso lo veremos dijo unos de los operativos tratando de cortarlo con un tanto.

¡Estoy encendido!

_**Karyū no Tekken**___

Los anbus no sabían qué hacer cuando sintieron un fuego de calor extremo alrededor de ellos al fijar recibieron una fuerte ola de fuego lo más extraño era que este fuego no le hacía nada al pelinegro solamente a ellos los cuales con sellos de manos realizaron un muro de agua con la intención de apagar las llamas.

Mientras la neblina se incrementaba activando su sharingan con 3 tomoes agarrado su guadaña lista Lilith-chan para divertirte dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

**Si Naruto-saamaaa **ronroneo con lujuria en sus ojos bien es hora dijo mientras desaparecían en destellos negros mientras cada uno de los anbus caía sangrando, después de la masacre de un solo lado Naruto se fue dejando a los anbus tirados en el suelo.

Llegando a una esquina el clon desapareció en una nube de humo para dejar al original recibir las memorias de su batalla.

Mientras el original Naruto se encontraba en un restaurante junto con mira quien se encontraba comiendo y charlando alegremente con el pelinegro, ¡auch! Se quejó el Uchiha.

Que sucede Naru-kun dijo la albina preocupado por el chico.

Nada Mira-chan un dolor de cabeza al recibir las memorias de una pequeña pelea.

**Naruto tráeme comida que muero de hambreee!**

**A mí me traes unos dangos gaki.**

Ambas voces hicieron que Naruto tenga unas venas en su frente **Acaso me creen un sirviente o qué!.**

**Siii!**

**Yep!**

Venga pero que vagazos me han salido par de gorrones dijo suspiro con tristeza el Uzumaki, pero regresando a mirar a Mira sus iras desaparecieron.

Dime Naru que vas a hacer con los cuerpos que sellaste después del combate que tuvimos, no creo que quieran seguir viviendo después que nuestra era haya pasado.

No lo sé pero cuando lleguemos a casa lo haremos esperemos que acepten formar parte del gremio sería bueno, aprender de ellas aunque el tiempo ha avanzado desde su época.

Lo sé de seguro Erza-chan le gustara mirar como es el futuro, aunque no estén los demás miembros originales pero ahora el legado de todos viven en ti y en este futuro dijo con una sonrisa.

Mira no quiero defraudar a Natsu-tousan dijo con inspiración en su voz el me salvo cuando me iban a matar y lo debo a él por ser quién soy yo y no conocer a Shinigami-sama antes de tiempo (Aunque debo admitir que no hubiera sido malo conocerle en especial con esa figura que se carga jijiji).

**Yaattta! El chico se volvió pervertido como su maestro** fue el grito de felicidad de Kurama el cual aunque Naruto no lo veía alzaba su pata con el símbolo de victoria.

**Sabía que el gaki era pervertido de closet si no fuera por esas revistas de la otra vez hubiera creído que bateaba para el otro lado!**

Na…to-…un

Ustedes par de pervertidos lo hicieron antes me dedicaba a entrenar y leer mi biblia pero ahora ustedes me corrompieron ya no soy el mismo que antes.

**No te hagas el dramático Naruto porque si no le digo a Mira que la espías cuando se bañaba en las termas.**

Ruto-kun…

**Bien bien ya nos entendemos ahora con nuestros pedidos.**

NARUTO-KUN

Ahhhh Mira-chan que me da un infarto que sucede acaso me he perdido algo.

No, no solamente has estado espaciado por unos 3 minutos mientras te preguntaba si vamos ir a sacar los cuerpos de los pergaminos.

Lo haremos después de esto ya que no quiero que los consejeros del hokage se enteren incluso presiento que en un futuro vayamos a necesitar todo la ayuda posible.

-Monte Myobuouku-

En el monto de los sapos se encontraban todos los del clan Gama reunidos junto a esllos se encontraba su invocador Jiraiya el cual fue invocado por petición del gran sabio.

**La profecía está cerca de ser cumplida, el poseedor de la voluntad irrompible descendiente del abanico y remolino, descendiente de la Diosa Conejo, y el sabio de los ojos anillados, voluntad de muchos y a la vez las hadas. El chico de la profecía el cual sus llamas son más ardientes que el sol cuerpo de dragón alma de hombre juez de lo bueno y lo malo.**

**Dragón y Bestia lucharan solo la voluntad del más fuerte sobrevivirá y el juicio del caído empezara y solo ahí ascenderá el Nuevo Rey Dragón del Infierno con su fuego eterno la paz traerá.**

En medio de toda las palabras el fuego mostraba figuras pero Jiraiya las distinguía con algo de dificultad solo veía como el chico se convertía en un inmenso dragón junto algo que parecería una figura humanoide de 10 colas.

Cuando una de las sombras específicamente la del joven muestra su rostro logra mirar su rostro y solo una palabra sale de sus labios.

Naruto…


End file.
